The Basic Research Program (BRP) provides scientific and technical expertise to NCI's Center for Cancer Research (CCR) in areas ranging from cancer and human immunodeficiency virus (HIV)/acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS), to the basic cellular processes underlying cancer, infectious diseases, and autoimmune disorders. There are 10 CCR research programs supported by the BSP: 1) Basic Research Laboratory - research on the cellular, molecular, genetic, biochemical, and immunological mechanisms affecting the progression, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer 2) Cancer and Inflammation Program - studies focus on how innate resistance and adaptive immunity participate in oncogenesis and tumor surveillance 3) Chemical Biology Laboratory - discovery of new small molecules, peptides, macromolecules, arrays and materials that impact cancer and AIDS diagnostics and treatment 4) Gene Regulation and Chromosome Biology Laboratory - uses a variety of organisms to investigate chromosome dynamics and regulation 5) HIV Dynamics and Replication Program - studies in structural biology, biochemistry, virology, virus-host interaction, evolution, and in vivo virus biology to better understand mechanisms of retroviral replication 6) Macromolecular Crystallography Laboratory - investigates systems and techniques relevant to macromolecular crystallography and its applications 7) Molecular Targets Laboratory - an interdisciplinary, collaborative, team-oriented approach to identifying and validating potential cancer-pertinent targets 8) Mouse Cancer Genetics Program - uses molecular mouse genetics as a primary tool to better understand the fundamental processes underlying mammalian development and disease 9) Structural Biophysics Laboratory - solution structural biology and biophysics aimed at understanding and regulating the mechanism of action of proteins and nucleic acids 10) Urologic Oncology Branch - discovery and characterization of renal carcinoma susceptibility genes